finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack
Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack is the original soundtrack for Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. It was released on February 15th, 2006, in Japan. The OST contains 53 tracks on two discs. The first disc contains 30 songs while the second disc contains 23. Masashi Hamauzu composed 51 songs, while Japanese rock singer Gackt Camui contributed two songs: "Longing" and "Redemption". Both songs are sung in Japanese and contain lyrics pertaining to Vincent. The Dirge of Cerberus soundtrack was the second time composer Nobuo Uematsu was not involved with the soundtrack of a Final Fantasy game after Final Fantasy X-2. It is also one of the few Final Fantasy soundtracks to feature completely English track titles, other than the Final Fantasy VIII and the Final Fantasy XI soundtracks. Track list Disk one (1:10:52) # "Flicker" 1:28 # "Calm Before the Storm" 2:20 # "Trigger Situation" 2:04 # "Prologue of "DIRGE of CERBERUS"" 2:46 # "Fragment of Memory" 4:00 # "Fearful Happening" 3:53 # "WRO March" 2:22 # "Azul the Cerulean" 2:15 # "Fight Tune "Arms of Shinra"" 3:13 # "Abhorrence Whirls" 3:43 # "Silent Edge" 3:05 # "Undulation" 1:04 # "Counteroffensive" 2:20 # "Ten Year Reunion" 3:13 # "Fight Tune "Girl Named Shelke"" 2:54 # "Fight Tune "Killing One Another"" 2:11 # "Uneasy Feelings" 2:51 # "Memories with Lucrecia" 1:11 # "Sneaky Cait Sith" 3:56 # "Darkness" 2:19 # "Lifestream" 4:08 # "Rosso the Crimson" 1:23 # "Mysterious Ninja" 1:11 # "Ninja Girl of Wutai" 1:24 # "Sudden Parting" 1:10 # "Discovery in Sadness" 1:25 # "A Proposal" 2:17 # "High-Spirited" 0:40 # "Return to the Subject" 2:54 # "Marching Tune #0" 0:55 Disk Two (1:03:29) # "Return to the Origin" 2:05 # "Marching Tune" 3:50 # "Fight Tune "Crimson Impact"" 1:52 # "Under a Full Moon" 1:23 # "Trespasser" 4:03 # "Transformation into Chaos" 1:17 # "Splinter of Sadness" 2:02 # "Deep Darkness of Shinra" 3:55 # "Lucrecia Crescent" 3:33 # "Forgotten Tears" 1:35 # "Fight Tune “Messenger of the Dark”" 2:40 # "Awakening" 1:44 # "Fight Tune “The Immaculate”" 5:03 # "Finally Reborn" 1:36 # "The Last SND" 1:37 # "Everyone's Help" 1:43 # "LONGING" 4:00 # "Terminus" 3:01 # "Quickening" 3:00 # "Death and Rebirth" 1:07 # "Chaotic End" 4:28 # "REDEMPTION" 4:04 # "Hope of the Future" 3:51 Other versions Two versions of the soundtrack were released, both released on the same day. The regular soundtrack only contains the two discs, but the limited edition (also known as the Cerberus Complete Case) comes with a DVD-size box for the limited edition single CD for Gackt's "Redemption", the game itself, and the regular OST. Gackt also released "Longing" and "Redemption" on a single titled Redemption. The regular edition contains both the songs in Japanese as well as instrumental. The limited edition includes a DVD that contains two versions of the "Redemption" music video. Links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/1548 VGMdb - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack] * [http://vgmdb.net/album/1549 VGMdb - Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack (limited edition)] fr:Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Original Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks from Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-